Distant Stars
by Akikazu
Summary: {IYYYHxover} {Kurama-Kagome} pairing. A wounded Kagome is forced home after a wish on the jewel is made. Shattered heart, mind, and body she returns the night before her over protective cousin comes for a visit with some friends. {COMPLETE} "The stars nev


: Disclaimer : I sent in a form requesting ownership of Inu Yasha and Yu Yu Hakusho, but it returned with the words request denied stamped on it in big red letters :

: Warning : This is a Kagome/Kurama pairing, don't like it? Don't read it. Consider yourselves suitably warned. Also there is some Inu-bashing, but lots of my stories have that, I just don't particularly like Inu Yasha :

: Legend : (Kurama) ((Youko)) :Other people's thoughts: -Hiei- :Change: () Kagome () - -Flashback- - :

: Distant Stars :

: One-shot :

: By : Akikazu :

In the darkness of midnight a black haired seventeen year old girl fell out of the well of the Sunset Shrine and into the old well house.

Kagome Higurashi had returned home, permanently.

Covered with cuts and bruises she stumbled to the main house leaving a trail of red blood in her wake. Her injures had taken their toll on her and she was too weak to make it inside. She collapsed on the front porch and let her cerulean eyes close to the world.

:Morning:

Ten year old Souta Higurashi bounced down the stairs. His sister had been gone for a month, she'd be coming back home soon. Also their cousin was coming for a visit sometime this week.

Then he remembered that he had to sweep the shrine grounds today. He hated this job! Grabbing a broom he dragged himself to the front door.

Souta turned his thoughts back to his sister, he wondered what Kagome would think when she saw him again. He had grown an inch in the past month. His black hair was also a little longer and his eyes looked darker. Mom said he looked like their father.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt his socks grow damp. Looking down in disgust he found his white sock were now red.

Souta's eyes widened when he saw Kagome lying unconscious in a pool of her own blood.

"Okaa-san!" He shouted.

He could dimly hear the sound of running coming from inside. Souta kneeled by his sister and turned her over. She was still breathing.

"Kagome, what happened?" Souta asked, not expecting an answer.

The door slammed open behind him.

"Souta what… oh Kami-sama," Their mother's voice said from the doorway.

Kagome's eye's fluttered open. She looked up at Souta and gave him a weak smile.

"It's over Souta. The well is sealed… I'll never see Miroku, Sano, or Shippo again," she whispered.

"What about Inu Yasha, Kagome?"

Kagome looked questioningly up at him, eyes filled with pain and confusion.

"Who?"

Mrs. Higurashi tapped Souta's shoulder. He turned and found that she was looking at both Kagome and her blood worriedly.

"Ji-chan just got off the phone with your cousin. He said that he and his friends will be here in time for lunch," she announced.

"But Kagome-"

"You take Kagome to her room, I'll clean up the blood. We'll tell the boys that she's too sick to come out. We'll manage."

:Yusuke:

The dark haired and eyed teenager named Yusuke hung up the pay phone. Ji-chan was either all knowing or senile.

"What'd the old man say?" Kuwabara an ugly orange haired boy, asked.

"If you're not her for lunch then we'll know the demons got you," Yusuke muttered.

Kuwabara burst out laughing and Yusuke punched the back of the idiot's head before climbing back into Hiei's black car. Koenma commissioned it to the short fire apparition because he would rarely use it, the point being that the bills would be lower… Stupid penny pinching baby.

"So why are we going to your Aunt's house again?" Kuwabara asked for the millionth time as Hiei started driving again.

"Baka," Hiei snorted from the driver's seat.

"Koenma sensed a rising spirit energy in Tokyo. Luckily my Aunt has a shrine in the area, so we can stay there," Yusuke answered before Kuwabara could start a fight with Hiei.

"Who else lives at the shrine?" Kurama asked from the front passenger seat.

"There's my Aunt, and there's Ji-chan. Um… my cousin Souta, and my cousin Kagome."

"I trust none of them have inherited an abnormal amount of spiritual energy," Kurama inquired.

"I don't think so. My cousin Kagome's been sick a lot in the past two years though."

Kuwabara looked interested in Yusuke's female cousin.

"Is your cousin Kagome cute? Or is she like you?" He questioned.

"Kagome is fine, really energetic, and protective too. But don't get her mad."

Yusuke shuddered at a bad memory of him doing just that

Kurama wondered just what kind of female would be able to make Yusuke shudder at a distant memory.

(We do love a good puzzle)

((Indeed))

:Kagome:

She was settled cozily into her bed. Souta had gotten her ready and she miraculously had been able to take her own shower.

Souta was downstairs now, he was helping their cousin, Yusuke's arrival.

Sharply her thoughts turned darker.

"Sango, Miroku, Shippo… I'll miss you all," she whispered.

Drifting to sleep, she settled into nightmares of the final battle.

:Kurama:

They just drove past a sign that read 'Sunset Shrine' a smaller sign under that read 'Caretaker - Higurashi Family, Shrine Maiden - Kagome Higurashi'.

Hiei effectively parked the car and everyone climbed out. Kuwabara looked at the stairs in shock.

"So many steps," he said stupidly.

"That's nothing, Kagome made me go up and down fifty times once," Yusuke replied absently.

"I'm sure you did something to deserve it Detective," Hiei commented.

Yusuke huffed and started up the steps. Kuwabara tried to take them by running, but stopped half way up, exhausted. Kurama and Hiei walked up at their own pace.

Hiei observed their surroundings while Kurama examined the plant life discreetly.

They passed Kuwabara but waited for him at the top with Yusuke. After a few minutes, some whining, a few complaints, lot of huffing, and an insult from Hiei, Kuwabara made it to the top.

The shrine was huge and had an ancient Japanese building structure. The area was open and surrounded by a forest. There was also a mini shrine to the right of the main structure, and a souvenir booth to the far left.

Kurama and Hiei smelled the air and froze, but Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't notice as they insulted and threw punches at each other.

(I smell blood)

-Fresh, but someone has cleaned it away-

(There was a large amount spilt)

((It smells like a female's))

-You would know Fox-

((You're just jealous of my talent!))

-Hn-

(Let's continue so we can solve this puzzle)

((Puzzle!))

Hiei rolled his eyes at Youko's mental perk. Kurama ignored them and started walking after Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Aunty we're here!" Yusuke shouted.

The shoji door slide open and a boy with black hair and cautious dark blue eyes opened the door. He brightened a bit when he saw Yusuke, but then looked hesitantly down at the porch floor.

"Hi Yusuke," he greeted.

"Yo brat, you gonna let us in?" Yusuke demanded.

The boy slid the door completely open and Yusuke lead the way inside.

"Okaa-san they're here," the boy called.

"All of you come into the kitchen, the food's ready," a feminine voice called.

The boy led the way but an old man in priest garb intercepted them. He looked at them all, measuring them with his eyes, and then he looked sharply at Yusuke.

"Did the demons try to prevent you from coming here?" He questioned.

Nope. We saw no demons what so ever, Ji-chan," Yusuke answered.

"That's what they want you to think!" The old man cried.

All four boys promptly found a warding sutra plastered their foreheads.

"Demons be gone!" He shouted.

Souta came back in and saw the situation. He pulled on one of Ji-chan's robe sleeves as the older boys peeled the sutras off their faces.

"Ji-chan, Okaa-san wants you to bless the food," Souta lied.

The old man nodded and ambled off into the kitchen.

"Sorry about that Yusuke, but you know how Ji-chan is…"

"Yeah I know. By the way where's Kagome squirt?" Yusuke asked.

Souta looked up the stair, sorrow rolling off his aura in waves.

"She's sick, you might not be allowed to see her the whole time you're here," he answered finally.

"If it's so serious then maybe we should take her to the hospital," Yusuke suggested.

Souta looked horrified at the mere suggestion.

"No! We can't-" Souta abruptly clamped his mouth shut and ran into the kitchen.

-Something's defiantly going on here Fox-

(Yes)

"That was weird," Yusuke muttered.

"Is all of your family like this, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke ignored him and proceeded into the kitchen. Mrs. Higurashi saw him and hugged him tightly before holding him away from her.

"My, my, Just look at how you've grown!" She exclaimed. "It feels like just yesterday that you were born… My brother was so proud! You look just like him." Mrs. Higurashi's eyes grew teary.

Ji-chan nodded in agreement from across the room. Souta was holding back a laugh.

"Then you started running around naked or just in your diapers, somehow your clothes see to simply disappear," she continued.

"Your mother had a fondness for baby clothes with pink ducks or fluffy bunnies," Ji-chan added.

Kuwabara and Souta broke out laughing while Kurama and Hiei could barely contain their amusement.

"OKAY!" Yusuke said loudly. "Let me introduce you to my friends, Aunty."

"I'm the great Kazuma Kuwabara, but you can call me Kuwabara, Mrs. Higurashi, old man, and small fry," announced Kuwabara grandly while striking a pose.

"Nice to meet you," Mrs. Higurashi murmured.

"I am Shuichi Minamino, but I prefer to be called Kurama, Higurashi-san, Higurashi-sama" Kurama stated with a bow.

"Hiei Jaganshi," Hiei announced directly afterwards.

"Pleased to meet you both," Mrs. Higurashi replied. "You can just call me Aunty or Kun-Loon, if you prefer. This is my father, call him Ji-chan. An over there is my son Souta."

"Souta said Kagome's sick," Yusuke said after she finished the introductions.

"Yes, a most severe case of-" Ji-chan was cut off when Mrs. Higurashi covered his mouth with one of her hands.

Souta looked immensely relieved when she hushed Ji-chan up.

"Souta was telling the truth, Kagome is confined to her bed until further notice. Souta and myself are the only two permitted to visit her for now," Mrs. Higurashi announced.

(Hiei use your Jagan to see what they're hiding)

-So bossy Fox-

((Do what you are told!))

-Hn-

(Hiei…)

((We'll buy you ice cream))

Hiei relented and looked at Ji-chan first. He opened his link with Kurama so they both would hear the old man's thoughts.

:I receive no respect, young people these days. Even my own daughter… Poor us…:

((NEXT!))

-Bossy Fox-

(Ice cream)

-Onward-

Hiei next concentrated on Mrs. Higurashi, who was now setting up the table.

I hope Ji-chan won't try to make up another disease for Kagome. Everyone at her school already has labeled her as the 'sick girl', she doesn't need anymore…:

((Nothing there))

(Do you thin the boy knows anything?)

-Perhaps-

Hiei looked at Souta as he once again looked in the direction of the stairs.

:Poor Kagome, she'll be unhappy about not being able to torture Yusuke… Hee, hee, I was really looking forward to that too. I hope she gets better soon, I want to know what happened…"

((Ah ha! Something did happen))

-We knew that-

(We guessed that, but now our suspicions are confirmed)

((Now we only need to sneak upstairs to see her))

-Hn-

Kurama rolled his eyes and got out of the way as Yusuke, Souta, and Mrs. Higurashi bustled around fixing the table. Youko was insane. A scent drifted to his nose, knocking him off balance, not that you could tell physically.

(Ginger Lilly and mist)

((It's her, the one that bleeds!))

(She's upstairs)

((We must go to her))

(We have to stay)

((Please))

-Begging Fox-

((This is the most enticing scent I can ever remember! I only want to see if the creature that holds it is of equal physical beauty))

Kurama forced Youko down and returned his attention to the group in front of him.

Yusuke had apparently got over his caution and was eating. Kuwabara had never had any suspicions and was also shoving down his food. Mrs. Higurashi was putting even more food on the table and everyone else, excluding Hiei was taking a seat. Kurama skid into a seat and began to efficiently serve himself.

A companionship settled over the table as soon as Hiei grudgingly took a seat and started eating.

Souta drew Kuwabara into an argument about some video game. Souta thought it was a horrible game, plot line, characters, graphics, and all. Kuwabara on the other hand said that the game was one of the best games ever. From what Kurama could hear, Souta was winning the argument.

Next to the arguing boys, Yusuke was being scolded by Mrs. Higurashi. Yusuke had foolishly made a comment about his attendance record, which was far from good, not to mention his reputation…

On the other hand it was nice to know that there were other people that could keep the delinquent in line.

Kurama looked at Ji-chan who sat on one end of the table next to Souta. With his kitsune hearing Kurama could make out some of what the old man was muttering, barely. Something about evil demons, and traitorous hanyous. This man was obviously deep into ancient legends and traditions.

Souta and Kuwabara's argument abruptly died down. Kurama turned to see the cause of silence from that quarter. The boy was staring at something behind him with wide eyes and Kuwabara was trying to nudges him back into the argument.

"Kagome," Souta whispered.

:Kagome:

She woke up with the remains of scream of the dead and wounded ringing in her ears.

Something was wrong…

Kagome concentrated and cleared her mind, meditating like Sango had taught her. After a few seconds she spread her senses through the house. She found demonic energy radiating from the dinning room.

Demons!

She had to protect her family.

Kagome pushed herself off her bed and went to her closet. She changed as quickly as she could, pulling on a dark blue fighting kimono and black hamakas underneath.

She also grabbed two light katanas Sango had made for her and a bow and quiver of arrows that had been spelled by Miroku. Each of her friends had given her something for the final battle. Shippo's contribution was her fighting kimonos and hamakas, he did something to them, but she couldn't remember what.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts she silently made her way down the stairs and into the dinning room via the living room.

It hurt like hell to move but she had to protect her family. Thankfully she was wearing darker colors and the blood that spilled from her still opened wounds would not been seen nor would they stain horribly.

Nearing the dinning room she went over her mental battle checklist. Her katanas were strapped to right side like Sesshomaru had shown her and her quiver of arrow were safely slung onto her back. Her bow was strung and she had one arrow ready. If required her miko powers were near at hand, and although her condition wasn't great she could bring down as many enemies as was necessary.

Kagome hadn't lived through the last two years mostly in the Sengoku Jidai just to return home and have her family killed.

Silently she stepped into the open doorway and froze, her drawn arrow stayed steady on her bow.

They were all just sitting there and eating lunch, without a care. Okaa-san, Ji-chan, Souta, cousin Yusuke, and three boys she didn't recognize.

It was strange to say the least.

Immediately Kagome turned to the strangers. One was arguing with Souta, he looked idiotic. Orange hair was curly and gel atop his head, and plain brown eyes, nothing to worry about there. The next stranger wasn't the tallest person ever, he had spiky black hair with a white burst in the middle and a white headband on his forehead. He wore all black, he was most like the strong, silent type.

The third stranger had his back to her and had long red hair, it was nice it reminded her of Sesshomaru's. The Taiyouki of the West had gorgeous hair… Back to the red head. Kagome uses a little of her powers to get inside Souta's mind and use his eyes. The red head had lovely emerald eyes.

Backing into herself, Kagome hardened her heart, there were demons among them and she couldn't be distracted.

It wasn't safe until all was revealed, identity, species, and motives.

Souta looked up sharply and saw her standing in the doorway with an arrow pointed in the general direction of the three strangers.

"Kagome," he whispered.

The table grew silent and everyone turned to her. Something in the red head's aura shifted. Silver the red then silver again. It was making her dizzy. Finally the aura settled into a mix.

"Demons…" She murmured.

Unfortunately, or fortunately if you were one of three certain people at the table, Kagome had forgotten about the poison Naraku had injected her body with. A moan of pain escaped her as she dropped her weapon and slid into unconsciousness.

:Kurama:

As soon as the name left the boy's mouth everyone became silent and turned to the doorway.

((Beautiful))

(Lovely)

((I want her!))

Kurama had to shove Youko down before looking at the girl in doorway again. Raven black hair, crystalline sapphire eye, and a face and body to die for. Youko deeply approved if her attire and Kurama had to agree.

The only thing he could find fault in was that she looked ready for battle. He could see two katana hilts at her side and currently she was pointing an arrow in their direction.

"Demons…" she murmured.

((She knows!))

(Maybe she is just like Ji-chan)

((She sees me!))

Youko's voice was filled with joy. Kurama wondered how he managed to sound scandalized at the same time.

The girl stiffened and moaned in pain. Her bow and arrow clattered to the ground. The girl was also headed in that direction but before he knew what he was doing, Kurama was out of his seat and had caught her.

He inhaled her scent and found himself surrounded by her scent. It was just as Youko said, she was bleeding. There was also poison there too. it disgusting the way it covered and tried to contaminate her scent.

Kurama's hand quickly grew wet when he pulled the quiver of arrows and katanas way from her and lifted her into his arms.

(She bleeding heavily)

((She must be healed. We can't play if she's injured))

"What's wrong with Kagome Aunty?" Yusuke demanded.

Kurama turned to them swiftly, cradling the girl to him carefully.

"We don't have time for this, Yusuke. There's a lot of blood and detect poison. Yusuke you should go and get Genkai," Kurama commanded.

Yusuke nodded and ran out the door, the communicator was in a bag in the car.

Souta also stood and looked at Kurama warily.

"I'll show you to Kagome's room," he said.

Kurama nodded and Souta walked out the door. Not one to stay with worried mothers Hiei also went up with Kurama. Kuwabara stayed to comfort Mrs. Higurashi and Ji-chan. Ahead of them Souta opened the door for them and Kurama laid Kagome on the bed.

Shortly after they could hear Yusuke coming up the stairs.

"Come on Grandma. Kurama says my cousin needs your help," Yusuke complained.

"I'm coming, dimwit," Genkai replied.

The door opened and the short, old, pink haired woman came inside followed by a disgruntled Yusuke. She nodded to Kurama and examined the girl on the bed.

(Hiei tell Yusuke to get Souta out of here)

-Hn-

Yusuke looked at Hiei and went to his youngest cousin.

"Come on brat, let grandma take care of her," he suggested.

"But-" Souta protested.

Yusuke quickly pushed Souta out of the room and locked the door. Souta pounded the door, trying to get back in.

"Yusuke if you don't open the door then I'll tell Kagome!" He threatened.

Yusuke shivered but didn't open the door. Genkai finished Kagome.

"I can't really do anything Yusuke, she's torn up pretty badly. The poison in her isn't human substance, it rejecting my power," Genkai announced.

Kagome stirred on the bed and blinkingly looked up Genkai.

"I need a stones from the pouch in the yellow bag," she whispered.

"Yusuke, get it," Genkai ordered.

Grumbling he searched through the yellow backpack on the floor. He found a small pouch full of rocks and handed them to Genkai. She opened the bag and pulled out a smooth black stone, ignoring the power that built in the room. As soon as she gave the stone to Kagome she closed the pouch.

Kagome took the stone and placed it on her palm, then she put her hands together as if she was praying.

"Release," she said.

All the free energy in the room and then some gathered around the Kagome, pushing into the girl. It dispelled the poison and healed her critical wounds.

((I've never seen anything like this))

(Neither have I)

((It was awesome! Do you think she'd teach us how to do it?))

-Control you curiosity Fox, she waking up-

Kagome was indeed waking up from what ever she had done. When her eyes opened she stared directly at Kurama.

"Will you please stop flickering, it's making me dizzy. Choose one color, red, silver, or both," she demanded.

((I told you she could see me!))

"Kagome are you awake? Tell Yusuke to let me in!" Souta shouted from the other side of the door.

The girl glared at Yusuke.

"Let my brother in."

Yusuke let the door fly open and Souta ran inside to his sister's side.

"They didn't do anything to you right?" He asked.

"Of course not, I didn't let 'you know who' kill me. Why would I let our idiotic cousin?"

Kagome gave Hiei, Genkai, Kurama, and Yusuke a look that clearly said 'get out or you will die the most horrible death I can thin of'. They all left to give the siblings privacy, but stayed near the door to eavesdrop.

"What happened Kagome?"

"The final battle. Everything and nothing. It was all so anticlimactic Souta. Naraku was easier to beat than his puppets. The only challenge was his army…" Kagome broke off painfully.

"Go on nee-chan."

"They told me to keep back and save energy because I would have to beat Naraku, so I stayed in the back while they were fighting. Miroku went down first from poison insects, then Shippo was targeted. Sango went last. After that there was still more than half of the army plus Naraku left and I was the only person left.

"What about Inu Yasha?"

"Who?"

"You know, part dog. Big sword. White hair…"

"Oh you mean Sesshomaru-sama. He came after Sango fell. Koga was there with him too. Aniki brought two of his generals with him. The generals took out Kane, Koga finished Kauri, and Sess demolished the army. It was amazing Souta, he moved so quickly and took down a whole army on his own!"

"Nee-chan…"

"Fine I'll get back to the story. I was pretty cut up by then but I shot an arrow to purify Naraku's miasma. That's when he attacked and poisoned me. It hurt but Sess took me to Naraku and I only had to shoot him twice and use my katanas. He got me a couple of times too, I even got knocked out for a second."

"What happen to the others?"

"Well all three of them weren't critically injured, nothing a little medicine and a few moths wouldn't heal, but I wouldn't stand for them to be vulnerable for so long so I made Sess use the Tetseiga to heal them. That was weird. The sword is like Sess's other sword Tetsusaiga before it transforms, only newer looking. The sword glows blue and then he swings it and all their wounds disappeared. I wasn't sure it would work at first so I made Sess attack Jaken with it a couple of time. It was funny."

"Kagome…"

"Yeah, yeah. So the Shikon no Tama was purified and I wish for my friend to have long, happy lives… I didn't know it would trap me back here. I won't ever see them again… Sango, Miroku… S-Shippo…"

Outside the room they could hear Kagome start crying.

"It's okay Kagome, they know you would go back if you could. On the bright side you and beat up Yusuke until you feel better."

Yusuke scowled at the door.

"Don't give her ideas brat," he muttered.

Genkai smacked the back of his head and knocked on the door.

"May we come back in?" Genkai asked.

"Will you introduce yourselves?" Kagome called.

Souta opened the door and Genkai, Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei filled back inside the room.

Kagome was sitting up in her bed smiling at them. She gestured for them to sit down. Souta took his place on Kagome right and Yusuke sat on her left. Genkai took the desk chair while Hiei sat on the window seat. Kurama sat on the foot of her bed.

"I'm sure you know by now, but I am Kagome Higurashi," she said. "I'm sure you want to know about the conversation you were all listening in on, and I'll explain later, if I feel like it."

Souta grinned at his sister's words, she had grown a warped sense of humor in her time in the Sengoku era.

"I'm Genkai, I serve as sensei to the baka that is your cousin," Genkai motioned needlessly at Yusuke.

"I'm Kurama and he is Hiei, miss," Kurama said tilting his head politely.

"And I'm your cousin the baka," Yusuke added sarcastically.

A rubber duck squeaked as it hit his forehead. Souta laughed at Yusuke's stunned expression. Yusuke turned and glared at Kagome.

"What was that for?" He demanded.

"It makes me feel better," retorted Kagome.

((I like her))

(Agreed)

"What was the whole scene downstairs about Kagome?" Yusuke asked, changing the subject.

Kagome's eyes hardened.

"I almost lost my two best friends, my adopted son, and my older brother figure to demons. I will not take chances, and lose the only family I have left," Kagome answered fiercely.

"Not all demons are bad Kagome-sama," Kurama said.

"Don't call me that!" Kagome snapped.

"Kagome-sama," Yusuke muttered.

"No," Kagome broke down crying, "Miroku…"

"Nee-chan?" Souta questioned.

"Miroku it's a trap, don't take off the beads… P-poisonous insects," Kagome stuttered.

"You triggered a memory, baka," Genkai glared at Yusuke.

"Kagome?" Souta tried again.

"Kami, Shippo your hand! No," Kagome cried.

"Souta what's going on up there?" Mrs. Higurashi's voice called from downstairs.

Souta got off the bed and went to the door so he could answer his mother.

"Sango! Watch out," Kagome almost shouted.

Kurama sat on the bed in Souta's spot and pulled Kagome into his arms cradling her to his chest. Kagome shuddered and she relaxed into him.

Her eye opened and looked softly up at him. She allowed herself to drown in his emerald gaze.

"The battle field never smelt of roses," she whispered.

((I like this))

(hmm)

((She'll be our mate))

(Shouldn't we ask her first?)

((We will ask, she'll accept, and we will have the most valuable thing we have ever stolen))

"Unhand my sister!" Souta shouted.

"Let go of my cousin!" Yusuke added.

Reluctantly Kurama released Kagome. Genkai then approached her.

"What are you, that trick you pulled to heal yourself was no small thing," Genkai said.

"I am the guardian of the Shikon no Tama and the person who initially started the barrier between the worlds," Kagome answered promptly.

"But that was 500 years ago," Yusuke protested.

"During the last years of the Sengoku Period," Kagome finished.

Kagome gripped her sheets tightly as she told of her trips to the past. Souta noticed that Inu Yasha was not mentioned in any of the stories.

By the end of her tale Kurama was sitting on the edge of her bed and Kagome was tightly holding onto his hand.

"God Kagome that's just as bad as what happened to me," Yusuke commented.

"And just what did happen to you?" Kagome demanded.

Yusuke reaccounted his adventures. When he told of defeating the Game Master, Kurama was gripping Kagome's hand tightly.

-Finally found a suitable mate Fox?-

((Yes she will be ours))

-Possessive aren't we-

(It's our nature Hiei)

-Hn-

((When you make that noise, I think you're sexually frustrated))

-…-

A tugging on his arm drew Kurama away from his mental conversation. Kagome was looking up at him questioningly. Youko groaned in his head, she looked like he had just stolen her first kiss.

"Kurama?"

"Hm."

"You're really a kitsune, and that's why you flicker."

"Yes."

She smiled brightly and held his hand tighter. Souta, Genkai, and Hiei left to introduce Genkai to the adults downstairs. This left only Kagome, Kurama, and Yusuke in the room.

"Maybe I should tell the toddler about this and you can come on some missions with us," Yusuke suggested.

((No, she'll be in danger))

(We cannot allow that)

-So protective Fox-

((Damn right, she's our mate!))

"I'd like that Yusuke," Kagome replied.

-Too late-

(We have to stay with her and protect her. She'll have enough enemies from becoming our mate)

((I'll kill everyone that tries to harm her))

"Good. Now that that's settled let's go eat! And don't be afraid of the ugly boy down there he just Kuwabara." Yusuke announced.

Kurama stood and helped Kagome out of her bed. She smiled her thanks and proceeded to the dinning room. Everyone else was already seated and eating again. Mrs. Higurashi made a plate for Kagome and set it next to Kurama's plate.

"Are you feeling better dear?" She asked.

"I only needed to lay down for a few minutes," Kagome replied taking her seat.

"Will Inu Yasha be coming to take you back soon?"

"I really don't know who this Inu Yasha person that you all keep talking about is, but I'll be staying here from now on. The well has been sealed."

Mrs. Higurashi looked stunned, so did Ji-chan.

"You really don't remember him, but you spent-" Genkai cut Mrs. Higurashi off.

"If she doesn't remember then she probably blocked her memories of him," Genkai explained.

Mrs. Higurashi looked extremely disappointed.

(Hiei what's she thinking?)

Hiei looked up from his ice cream and discreetly glanced at Mrs. Higurashi.

:I thought he'd be my son-in-law. I want my grandbabies to have those cut dog ears:

(Son-in-law!)

-Looks like you have competition Fox-

Hiei left the conversation, turning back to his sweet snow. Kurama and Youko's conversation turned dark.

((We will kill him. I'll rip him apart. No one will be able to put him back together!))

(He obviously a demon after all he's got 'cute dog ears')

((Our ears are cuter! We have a tail too))

(I wonder what Kagome will think of that)

((She'll adore them and love us))

"Will you start going out with Hojo again?" Souta asked distastefully.

((I'll kill him too!))

"No I don't really like him. He's rather creepy, in a nice way of course," Kagome added at her mothers glance.

((Good one less competitor))

(I'm sure a girl like her has lots of admirers)

((But she'll be ours!))

No doubt about it, Youko was cocky.

Kagome glanced at him shyly. Kurama caught her eyes and she blushed.

((Our mate))

(Our future wife)

:Midnight:

Kurama stirred fitfully from his sleep. Ensnared in a nightmare of Kagome in pain and being kidnapped by a shadowy figure with dog ears, he was relieved to find himself awake again.

He was staying in Souta's room, with a reluctant Hiei, Souta was with Mrs. Higurashi, while Kuwabara and Yusuke were in a guest room. Genkai had gone back to her home. Kurama was happy to have this particular room. Kagome's room was right across the hallway and he could smell her scent. Breathing deeply he tried to calm himself with her scent.

She wasn't there.

Kurama stealthily got out of the bed and slipped into Kagome's room. It was as if he had just left to go to the bather room of get a drink of water. Kurama let his senses wander until her located her on the roof.

He jumped out of her open window and onto the roof. Kagome was just sitting there looking at the sky.

"Hi Kurama," she greeted.

"Hey," he replied softly.

She patted the spot next to her and he sat down in the spot immediately. Kurama watched as she looked up at the sky again. The glow of the stars and the crescent moon illuminated her features

"The stars never seemed as far away as the night I lost my friends. I felt as if I'd never be happy again," Kagome admitted.

Kurama listened as the girl he claimed as his, spoke. Her hand nudged his and so he enfolded it in his own.

"I never want to feel that again, I'm scared. I'm so afraid that I'll fall in love and lose him," she whispered.

Silent tears slid down her checks, reflects the starlight. Kagome turned to his and hugged him. Kurama only lifted her into his lap and curled her into him. She took his comfort and clung to him.

"I'm scared about how I feel about you, Kurama. But even more, I'm scared to be alone."

Kagome cried softly into his chest and Kurama held her close.

(She likes us)

((Of course, she's our make))

(She's truly afraid though, I smell no lies)

((We will stop these unnecessary worries and she'll love us for eternity))

(What of her shortened life span)

((I will deal with that minor detail))

Kagome stopped crying but stayed curled into him. Kurama's hand raised and he started stroking her hair.

"Kagome, tomorrow let's go out. Just the two of us," he suggested.

She looked up at him shyly and nodded. After that she immediately buried her face in his chest again.

"Come on Kagome, Let's get you back to bed."

Kurama stood and lifted Kagome into his arms. He climbed carefully back through her window into her room. Kagome sighed when her laid her onto her bed.

"Kurama I think I'm falling for you," she whispered sleepily.

He froze when he heard her confession. Turning around he found that she was already asleep.

((I told you that she'd love us))

Kurama couldn't find it in himself to object to Youko's smug words. Instead he climbed into bed next to Kagome. Carefully he pulled her to him so she was using him as a pillow. Kurama put his arms around her a surrendered himself to sleep.

((Maybe there is some of me in you after all))

:Four In The Morning:

She was so warm. She stirred and moved closer to the warmth, snuggling into it. Whatever it was it smelt like roses.

Roses…

Warmth…

Kagome's eyes shot open to find herself cuddled with Kurama in her bed.

Why was he in her bed?

There was no more room for thought when the silver haired man crushed her to him, making a sound that was somewhere between a purr and a growl.

Wait a second silver hair!

The fuzzy ears on his head and tail curled around her left no room for doubt.

Kurama was in his humanoid demon form.

She had a soft spot for tails, and his ears were so cute. Constantly flickering and twitching. One of her hands went down under the covers to pet his tail while her other hand went up to rub his ears.

Kurama purred contently and settled Kagome closer to him. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck.

Kagome's eyes widened, he was licking her neck. Her hand froze, mid pet and rub. Kurama growled unhappily and nipped her neck. She followed the silent command and continued the movements.

"Kurama?" She questioned.

Said fox was nudging her head aside to expose more of her throat. Before she could even make another noise of protest, Kurama sank his fangs into her lower neck.

Her eyes closed tightly. It hurt. A small whimper escaped her and Kurama released her from his fangs, licking the injured spot.

Just as she settled down he pulled her to him more tightly. Kagome sighed, he made her feel protected. Yawning she cuddled with him and once again fell asleep.

"Kurama," she whispered.

:Seven In The Morning:

Hiei woke him up.

-Fox unless you want o be seriously injured, I suggest you return to our room. The Detective is coming upstairs to wake the girl-

Kurama opened his eyes groggily. His bed was so soft and the scent of ginger lily and mist was everywhere. A soft moan made him look down.

Kagome was sleeping partially on his chest. She looked so small, innocent, and extremely vulnerable. Both protectiveness and possessiveness rolled through him.

-Fox! He's almost there-

Kurama carefully lifted Kagome off him and escaped out the window just as Yusuke entered with a pail of water. He was just about to dump it on her when she opened her eyes to glare at him.

"You better no be doing what I think you're doing," she said.

Yusuke flipped the bucket upside down and ran.

"YUSUKE!" Kagome shouted.

He ran faster, he had to find Aunty. She'd save him. Just then Souta looked up from the TV.

"Yusuke, Okaa-san said to tell you that she and Ji-chan were going grocery shopping," Souta relayed.

"No," Yusuke shouted in denial.

Kuwabara laughed at his predicament from his spot on the floor with Buyo.

After Yusuke punched Kuwabara, Hiei came down the stairs.

"She's gathering her weapons Detective. You better run while you can," he announced curtly.

Hiei sat down on the recliner and watched as Kagome descended the stairs slowly. She was soaked and furious.

"Yusuke…" She said threateningly.

She snapped her fingers and Yusuke suddenly found himself in a fluffy pink bunny outfit. Kagome snapped a couple of pictures on a disposable camera and tossed it to Hiei.

"I trust you will have a good use for these," she explained.

An evil smirk crossed Hiei's featured. Kuwabara laughed harder and was joined on the floor by Souta who fell off the couch in laughter. Hiei contained his laughter at the sight of one of the most feared persons of the Makai in a fluffy, pink, bunny outfit.

Kagome walked up to him and kissed him cheek fondly.

"Be a good bunny, Yusuke, and hop along," she commanded.

Laughing Kagome ran away from him and crashed into Kurama as he came in through the front door. Kurama caught her before she could stumble back and crash to the floor.

"Good morning," he greeted.

"Morning," she replied shyly.

She blushed and looked away from the intense look in his eyes. Kurama took the chance to get a good look at Kagome in her soaked clothes.

"Um, I'm going to get changed," she murmured stepping away from him.

Kurama watched her go up the stairs. The way she walked was going to drive him crazy.

After she disappeared he noticed the little boy on the couch and the pink bunny glaring at him.

"You better not be messing with my sister," Souta growled.

He wasn't sure hot to reply to that. Souta and Yusuke glared harder at him.

"Kurama!" Kagome shouted from upstairs. "Get up here NOW!"

Wincing Kurama went up to face her. Kuwabara was the only one in the living room that gave him a look of pity. Yusuke and Souta just grinned hugely.

Kagome had changed into some black baggy jeans and a pale green T-shirt. She was standing by her bed glaring.

"You called," Kurama said.

"There's blood on my sheets," she accused crossly.

"You were bleeding heavily yesterday," he pointed out,.

"The energy from the stone purified it all away. Don't you even try and out the blame for this on me. It's your fault."

"I don't even know what I 'did'."

"You slept in my bed without my permission, and then you did 'that'. It hurt and now I'm sore."

Slept in my bed… Did 'that'… Hurt… Sore… Blood on the sheets…

(Youko, what did you do?)

((I slept, I had the best dream too))

(If I we did what I think we did…)

"…Just like a vampire!" Kagome finished.

(Vampire?)

((Vampire!))

"What exactly did I do?" Kurama asked puzzled.

"This."

Kagome pulled back the neckline of her shirt to reveal a bit mark on her neck.

(We did that?)

((I marked her, now everyone will know that she is ours))

Her eyes grew teary as she released her shirt. Kurama pulled her into his arms in an effort to comfort her. Kagome collapsed into his arms and continued to cry.

"If it upsets you that much, I'll take you where ever you want today," Kurama soothed.

"An arcade? I haven't had the time to go to one since I first travel through the well," Kagome asked wistfully.

"Your wish is my command."

She smiled happily, wiping away her tears. Then Kagome hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek before turning red and hiding her face in his chest.

((She wants us))

(Don't take advantage of her Youko)

((Who me?))

(…I really can't believe that you just said that)

"What the hell are you doing to my cousin?" Yusuke demanded.

Kurama blinked at Yusuke when the door swung open.

"Yusuke do something! He's touching my sister," Souta complained.

-How will you get yourself out of this situation Fox?-

((Watch))

(Masters at work)

Kurama looked innocently at the glaring Yusuke and Souta, and then back down at the red faced Kagome.

"So when do you want to leave Kagome?" He asked.

"You're going somewhere? Together?" Souta demanded.

"Now's good," Kagome answered Kurama's question.

Kurama looked at Yusuke and Souta, both boys were growing red in the face from anger.

"I promised to take Kagome out from some alone time," he explained.

"Alone time?" Yusuke repeated dumbly.

"Where?" Souta questioned.

Kurama launched into listing place they could go and giving explanation why they about why they wouldn't go there, mean while he nudged both boys out of the doorway and escaped with Kagome. He stole Hiei's car keys on the way out.

With that Kurama and Kagome sped down the street, laughing.

( : )( : )Two Months Later( : )( : )

Kurama climbed out onto the roof and sat by Kagome pulling her into his arms. It was tradition, to go out at midnight and watch the stars together on the roof. They learn a lot about each other during these times, talking about everything and nothing.

They were officially dating and nothing could separate them. It was summer and Kurama was staying at the shrine and so was Hiei, but Yusuke and Kuwabara had already left for homes. They hadn't found the reason for the rise in spirit energy, but Koenma need the two humans to run around catching lesser demons. Kurama was assigned to stick around and observe the area. Hiei was just hanging around.

Souta had finally given his consent for Kurama to date Kagome though it had involved lots of threats, shouting, and a broken dish to get it.

Sighing he hugged Kagome to him.

((I think we love her))

(Yeah)

They sat in silence for a few more minutes.

"Kurama do you ever regret being with me?" Kagome asked suddenly.

"No," he assured her immediately.

"Good, I'm happy that you're happy," she replied.

Kurama rested his chin on the top of her head. Kagome could be insecure at times, he often wondered what had happened to get her like that. He had first realized her insecurity after their first date as an official couple.

- -Flashback- -

"You don't like me anymore… I thought we were at least friends, but you probably don't even see me as that," Kagome whispered.

"Kagome…" Kurama started.

"You hate me."

Kagome looked up at him tearfully and ran away from him.

(Kagome…)

((We hurt her))

It was Youko's possessiveness and both of their pride that had gotten them into this mess. That and fan boys and fan girls.

Fan people pulled them apart and he had taken his anger and frustration out on her with a cold and curt manner.

That night after being scolded or shouted at by everyone, save the one that mattered most, he went to sleep in his cold and lonely bed. He usually crawled into Kagome's bed after their midnight stargazing, but her door was locked tonight. After running into the house she locked herself in her room, not coming out even for the oden dinner.

He was no longer welcomed to go join her. She was in the room right next to his. She was so close, but so completely out of his reach.

_**The stars never seemed as far away as the night I lost my friends.**_

He could hear her words as if she were whispering the words to him.

((I miss our mate…))

(Me too)

-Problems Fox?-

Hiei camped out every night on the couch in the living room, and Kurama was in the guest room. Hiei preferred not to be stuck in a small room.

((Our mate's upset with us))

(She doubts our feelings)

-she's heartbroken, I can hear her crying. If you listen you will hear her too-

Kurama listened intently and sure enough he could hear her, but she wasn't in her room, nor was she on the roof like normal.

He climbed out his window and spotted a lone figure near the Goshinboku. Kurama quickly dashed over and seated himself in one of the tree's branches to watch.

Kagome stood in front of the tree one hand on its thick trunk. She was crying again… She was always crying.

"I wish you were all here," Kagome released a quiet, unhappy laugh. "Sango would saw that no man is worth my tears, and Miroku, you'd try to make me laugh and end up unconscious."

Kagome right hand patted the tree while her other rubbed the fabric of her sleeping yukata.

"Shippo would tell me it all right because I would still have him and Rin. Sess would threaten to kill whoever made me unhappy."

She fell to the ground and buried her face in her hands, her sobbing growing steadily louder.

Kurama couldn't stand to see her in such emotional pain any longer. She called out to every protective instinct in his body, he wanted to protect her from the world, from himself. He jumped down to the ground and scooped her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry Kagome," he murmured into her hair.

"Kurama…"

"I really do care for you Kagome, I just get possessive. It's the Youko in me."

"It's okay, Kurama."

Sighing in relief he carried her into her room and got them situated in her bed. Kurama had to admit that he like the way Kagome clung to him. She buried her face in his chest and yawned sleepily.

"Kurama, promise that you'll never leave me alone."

"I promise mate."

She was already asleep.

- -Flashback- -

"What do you want to do today Kurama?" Kagome questioned.

Her voice woke him out of his memories and he looked down at her questioningly.

"What do you want to do today?" She repeated.

"Picnic breakfast in the park," he said hopefully.

((So we can have to ourselves))

(…)

((What?))

(That's a really good idea)

Kagome smiled brightly up at him. He could see it clearly, even if it was still dark.

"What time?" She asked.

"Six."

"Let's sleep until five then."

Kagome stood up and pulled him to his feet.

"Come on I don't want you to fall asleep during our picnic," Kagome urged.

Kurama smiled and let her pull him into her room, then he scooped her up and collapsed onto the bed. He pulled her into his arms and yanked the covers over their heads. They feel asleep in each other's arms.

:Five In The Morning:

"Wakey, wakey, Kurama. I want my picnic like you said."

Kurama opened his eyes to find Kagome lying on top of him propping herself up with her elbows on his chest. It was a good way to wake up.

(I wouldn't mind waking up to this everyday)

((I would! She didn't even-))

Kagome leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. This was the first time she had ever kissed him, Kurama realized.

(-kiss us, but she did)

((I'll show you a kiss))

Kagome found herself sprawled fully on top of him with his lips firmly on hers. Kurama's arms wrapped around her and he nipped her lower lip in effort to deepen the kiss.

She opened her mouth without a second thought and Kurama's tongue swept in.

When they broke apart Kagome was flushed and panting. Kurama smirked at her dazed look. She saw his smirk and her face went scarlet.

(I love the way she responds to us)

((…You've been spending way too much time with me))

Kurama flipped them over and gave her a small kiss before getting up. Kagome continued to sit dazed on the bed.

"Kagome the picnic," he reminded her.

"That was my first," she muttered.

He blinked at the confession, but the blushing Kagome pushed him out of the room before he could think of anything to say.

Five minutes later they were both dressed and packing food into a plastic bag for their picnic. Just as they finished Mrs. Higurashi came down the stairs. She was dressed for the day, but pause in the surprise of seeing them awake and dressed.

"What are you two doing?" She questioned.

"We're going to have a picnic in the park," answered Kagome while hefting up the plastic bag.

"Be back for lunch, Yusuke is coming for a short visit," Mrs. Higurashi ordered, absently wondered if her grandkids were going to have black or red hair.

Kurama took the bag from Kagome and opened the door for her.

"We'll return in time for lunch, good bye Kun Loon-san," Kurama said.

"Bye Okaa-san."

Kagome waved and walked out of the door. Kurama her took her hand and they walked to the nearest park, hand in hand.

They just reached the entrance to the park when Kagome's eyes lit with a mischievous sparkle. She pulled Kurama down to her and gave him a passionately innocent kiss.

When she pulled away Kurama was stunned. Giggling she ran away from him. He snapped out of his daze to watch as Kagome waved back at him cheerily and blew him a kiss.

Kurama smiled and walked after her looking for a good spot for their picnic. He found the perfect spot and vines shot from the ground to trap Kagome.

Kagome squeaked but continued to giggle as Kurama approached her. The vines raised her off the ground till she was almost eye level with him.

"Did you think to escape me, Kagome?" He asked.

"I think that's the general idea of running away," Kagome muttered.

He tipped her face up to him and kissed her thoroughly. When she yielded to his mouth the vines released her and wound around nearby trees. Kurama supported her body and released her from the kiss as soon as her feet touched the ground. Her face had a dreamy expression on it.

"Shall we dine?" He questioned.

"Hm…" Kagome sighed.

Kurama smirked and led her to the picnic sight.

Their breakfast was quiet and they enjoyed the privacy. It was over far too soon for both of them. They stayed until eleven, but then Kagome got to her feet. She turned and tugged Kurama up.

"Come on Kurama, I want to see Yusuke," she cajoled.

"Okay let's go."

He got to his feet and grabbed Kagome's hand. She smiled and started walking.

"When will you get another assignment from Koenma, Kurama?"

"We haven't gotten any new cases since being sent here, so I'm sure we'll get one soon. It's never this quiet for long. Why?"

"Yusuke said I could come with you guys and help out when you get another case."

"I'm still opposed to the idea of you coming on missions Kagome."

"Kurama I-"

He gave a jerk when she stopped. Kurama thought she might be upset with his continuous need to keep her from harm, but she didn't look mad. She wasn't even looking at him.

"Kagome?"

She fell to her knees and Kurama knelt next to her.

"Kurama, it hurts," she whimpered.

Kagome still wasn't looking at him. Kurama followed her eyes and found himself looking at a guy who looked to be about nineteen. He had long white hair, amber eyes, and the most sadistic smile Kurama had ever seen. Dressed like a normal teen with a backwards hat, he almost blended in with the crowd.

"Kurama," she shuddered in pain.

Kurama turned back to Kagome just as she passed out. He caught her and lifted her into his arms bridal style.

(She needs medical attention)

((It seems like magic, we'll bring our mate back to her home))

Using his demonic speed he ran to the shrine, he noticed that Yusuke's motorcycle was in the front as he pushed the doorbell with his elbow.

After a second and a lot of shouting, Souta opened the door. His eyes widened when he saw Kurama carrying the unconscious Kagome.

"That better be them and Kurama better not have tried anything on her!" Yusuke's voice shouted from the kitchen.

Souta looked at the kitchen door in horror, then back to Kurama's fierce expression.

"Take her upstairs before Yusuke breaks out of the rope I tied him with. You can explain in the kitchen, I'll get Okaa-san and Ji-chan," Souta whispered.

"You brat! If you don't untie me now I'll kill you!" Yusuke hollered.

Kurama was already upstairs. He laid Kagome down on her bed and kissed her forehead.

(I wonder what happened)

((The man with the white hair hurt her. He must pay with his life))

(We have to talk with her family first)

((After that we have to hunt him down. He took pleasure in our mate's paint. All that dare cross us by harming our mate must die by the hands of this Youko))

-Fox we're all in the kitchen. Control yourself and get down here to explain, and then you can go kill something or cuddle up with your 'mate'-

(Coming)

((She is our mate, we've marked her. She only needs to accept us and let us have her))

Kurama almost rolled his eyes at Youko's protest to Hiei's sarcasm. As Hiei had said everyone was in the kitchen sitting, except for Yusuke who had broken out of the ropes and was now pacing. He stopped when he spotted Kurama.

"Where's my cousin? What have you done to her? Give me three good reasons not to blow your head off," Yusuke shouted.

"What happened to make my daughter unconscious?" Mrs. Higurashi added.

"I'll explain-" Kurama started.

"You've better!" Yusuke interrupted.

Kurama took a deep breath to control himself and sat down. Mrs. Higurashi stood and started to make some tea for him.

"We were walking home and talking when Kagome stopped walking. She told me that she 'hurt' but all her attention was on a man with white hair and amber eyes. They were staring at each other and she passed out," Kurama stated.

"Evil demons are after Kagome again!" Ji-chan shouted.

Souta looked pale. Mrs. Higurashi's hands trembled shook when she passed out cups of tea.

"White hair and amber eyes? Did he wear a hat?" Souta asked hesitantly.

"Yes."

Souta shot out of his chair and up the stairs. Mrs. Higurashi collapsed back into her chair and Ji-chan was silent. Kurama calmly sipped his tea as he observed their reactions. He would get his answers.

-What do you make of this Fox?-

(Demon magic, this family knows something)

((I don't like the thought of our mate leaving us in the dark. We may have to punish her if this is a dangerous secret))

(I don't believe she knows anything)

-Hn-

Souta ran back down the stairs with a book and some pictures. He handed out the pictures, eyes haunted.

"Is that the man?" He asked.

"Yes," Kurama answered simply.

"Inu Yasha nii-chan," Souta whispered.

"I knew he would betray her. That hanyou was always bad news," Ji-chan declared deflatedly.

"Who is he?" Yusuke demanded.

Souta sat back in his chair and glanced at his mother.

"Kagome seemed to just forget about him and Genkai-sama said not to remind her, so I went into her room and took all the pictures with him in them and I also took this," Souta patted the book on the table. "This is the complete story of what Kagome did in the two years she searched for the Shikon no Tama. Every day of her journey is recorded in there. It ends after the final battle and Kagome wrote what she decided to wish for. You three can read it."

Kurama took the book first since he was the fastest reader and would be able to analyze it better. Everyone ate lunch while he sped through the book.

(She's had such a hard life these past two years)

((Our mate is strong))

After finishing he gave the book to Yusuke. Hiei would get his information from Kurama's mind. While letting Hiei pick through the information Kurama examined one of the photos. It was a group shot of many of the friend that Kagome had made in the Sengoku Jidai and he could now identify all of them.

Sano, the taijiya who helped teach Kagome how to defense herself, Kagome's big sister and confidant. Kagome had often tried to get her together with Miroku.

Miroku, the perverted monk who helped Kagome control her powers and most of the time gave steady advice. He apparently asked every woman he met to bare his child and excused this by saying it was because he wanted an heir to continue if he should be sucked into his kanazaa.

Shippo the orphan kitsune kit that Kagome saw as her own son. In order to protect him Kagome had defeated many demons that would have killed the group otherwise.

Kirrara, Sango's demon neko that had often protected Kagome during battle.

Inu Yasha, the hanyou that Kagome had once had a crush on, but ended up hating when she found out that Inu Yasha had betrayed them by offering his body up to Naraku's use shortly after they had met Koga. After the group had been forced to kill Inu Yasha, Naraku had grown pitifully weak. In the end Kagome had wiped away her memories of him.

Kagura, an incarnation of Naraku that broke away from her master witched caused him to take her soul. Being soulless made her once more a puppet of Naraku and she had been slain by Koga during the final battle.

Sesshomaru the Taiyouki of the West. He was the half brother of Inu Yasha and his sworn enemy, but he became an older brother to Kagome.

And last there was Rin, Sesshomaru's human ward. The girl had a sunny, gaped toothed smile on her face.

(Most of these people are really powerful)

((Powerful friends to our powerful mate))

Kurama looked around. It was already approaching dinner time so Mrs. Higurashi was cooking. Souta was playing a video game on the TV. Yusuke was on the couch, reading Kagome's book. Both Ji-chan and Hiei was nowhere to be found, but Kurama guessed that Hiei was outside processing the information he had retrieved from his mind.

"Kurama," he could barely hear the whisper-soft voice calling to him.

He quietly left the room and went to join Kagome in her room. She was sitting up on her bed waiting for him. Her eyes were teary.

Kagome looked so vulnerable that he couldn't help but tug her into his arms after sitting on the bed. She curled into him immediately.

"Who was that man Kurama?" She asked.

"That was Inu Yasha, koi," Kurama answered.

"I'm scared of him Kurama."

"It'll be fine Kagome. I'll protect you no matter what."

"Kurama-"

She was interrupted when Yusuke barged into the room. At first he looked surprised, but then he scowled at Kurama for being there. Kagome pretended to still be sleeping.

"Remove yourself from my cousin bed, Kurama," Yusuke demanded.

Kagome clutched onto Kurama tighter when he moved to get up. He hid a smirk in her hair and lifted her into his arms before running past Yusuke and into his room. Kurama bounced onto his bed when Yusuke stormed in.

"Now she's on my bed," Kurama pointed out.

"Don't mess with my cousin, Kurama. I heard what a playboy Youko was, and I've heard enough about the kitsune sex drive to last ten lives. If you want a temporary lover, look elsewhere," Yusuke growled.

Kurama tried to contain Youko, but the kitsune spirit broke from his control and took control of their body. With the change of dominance in them, their body also changed. Hair straightened and turned silver. Eyes grew golden and colder. Silver ears and tails grew. His fangs lengthened and his hands grew sharp claws. Youko was out.

Kagome stayed quiet in his arms, feinting unconsciousness to Yusuke. She wouldn't step in unless a fight broke out, she knew enough not to halt an enraged demon. His temper was only running a little short, too much excitement. Perhaps tomorrow they should go somewhere quiet, like a library.

"Do no insult this Youko, or my chosen mate, hanyou. I would not sink so low as to take an innocent as a temporary lover," Youko stated.

"So now you're claiming her without consent I should send you back to Koenma so I'd never have to deal with you again," Yusuke nearly shouted.

"Do not threaten me. See my 'claiming without consent'."

Youko shifted and pulled down the neck of her shirt, revealing the bite mark that Kagome had hidden from her family.

"You marked her! Does she even know what that means?" Yusuke demanded.

"Unless you wish to be fed to my death tree, you will leave my mate and me, now."

Kagome recognized this as the time to 'wake up' but before she could move to do so, she felt a vaguely familiar dark aura move into her awareness.

()The man from on the way home()

She whimpered and curled into Youko. He gave a rumbling growl and rubbed her back comfortingly, still watching Yusuke.

"Kurama," she whispered, voice panicked.

"Yes mate?" He asked.

"He's coming. I'm scared… Kurama," Kagome whimpered.

"I'll protect you koi."

"Don't ignore me!" Yusuke shouted.

Youko glared at the boy in the doorway.

"You fool, Inu Yasha is coming. We need to protect my mate," Youko growled.

(Hiei)

((The half-breed comes))

-Coming Fox-

Youko picked Kagome up and jumped out his window, if Inu Yasha if Inu Yasha had survived back then and had, had five hundred years to train, they would need more room to fight. Calling Hiei and bring Yusuke may have been a little too much, but this way Kagome would be protected.

(There must be no flaws)

((Flaws got me killed once, I'll not have a second take Kagome))

Hiei was waiting for them in the front courtyard. Youko nodded his greetings to the fire apparition as he nudged Kagome behind him. Kagome grasped the back of his shirt tightly.

"He's here," she whispered.

"Don't fret, mate. We will all protect you," Youko assured her.

He turned suddenly and pulled Kagome tightly to his body. Her eyes were big, filled with worry and fright.

_The stars never seemed as far away as the night I lost my friends. I never want to feel that again, I'm scared. I'm so afraid that I'll fall in love and lose him_.

(She's scared for us)

((She should not worry we're her mate. We will always return for her))

Youko tilted her face up to his and took her lips in a fierce kiss. They ignored Yusuke's protest, but soon broke away.

"We promised we would never leave, Kagome. Trust us," he pleaded into her ear.

"I will," she promised.

"Release our bitch, kitsune."

The voice was eerily layered, like multiple people speaking in unison from one body. Everyone looked up and saw Inu Yasha standing on a branch of a tree.

"You said you need me Fox but there's only one," Hiei commented.

"Do you believe that we spent four-hundred ninety-eight years doing nothing?" 'Inu Yasha' demanded.

Two shadows split from Inu Yasha each forming a separate body. Inu Yasha still stood in original spot, joined by Koga, and another demon on the same branch.

"You are you all?" Yusuke shouted.

"Inu Yasha, Koga, and then there is myself, Takenaga," the strange demon answered.

The strange demon had golden hair and it glittered in the fading sun. Silver, almost colorless eyes sparkled merrily down at them.

"I heard of the first three of you, but never you, blondie," Yusuke said rudely.

"I am the only surviving soul of the Shikon no Tama, one of the chaotic souls. After Midorki left the jewel I escaped before the other souls perished, and soon after I found Inu Yasha close to death. The wolf and myself joined him, knowing that there we would be able to find Kagome again. Each of us is determined to have Kagome as their own," the golden haired demon answered glibly.

(I don't like him)

((Of course he wants our mate))

Youko looked at Yusuke, to see whom he wanted to fight. Yusuke was glaring at Inu Yasha.

"I'll take you on dog breath. I wanted to kill you after I read that book," Yusuke announced.

"Feh."

Hiei attack Koga without warning. Koga barely dodged out of the way in time.

Sighing Youko turned back to Takenaga, but he wasn't there. Youko spread his awareness and searched for him. He found the demon, he had Kagome pinned to the Goshinboku. Youko sped towards them.

"You have to remember me, you have to. That night when I met you, the hanyou's last betrayal," Takenaga shouted.

"Let me go! Kurama," Kagome cried.

"Don't think of that kitsune. He doesn't care for you. I'm the only one that loves you. They'll all leave you in the end, just like Inu Yasha."

"Kurama promised he'd never leave. He won't… He can't…"

"He could, he did. Look around, he's nowhere to be seen.

Takenaga moved and Kagome looked around anxiously, but see could see no one but Takenaga.

Youko couldn't get past a barrier, but her could hear and see what was going on clearly. The loss of hope in Kagome's eyes when she couldn't find him tore at him. Using his thieving skills he found a hole in the barrier and slipped through.

"See, love, he left you. He betrayed you, just like Inu Yasha. Can't you see, I'm the only one that loves you?" Takenaga asked.

"Kurama…" Kagome whispered.

"Stop talking about him! He left you, I'm the only one here. If you go back to him he'll betray you like Inu Yasha. Don't you remember Kagome, the blood, the fight?"

Takenaga's hands tightened on her wrists and his claws cut small slices into them. Kagome cried out just as Youko came through the barrier.

"No. No… Kurama promised. The blood… Kurama!" Kagome screamed.

Youko grabbed Takenaga by his shirt and tossed him away. He pulled Kagome to him, hugging her tightly.

"I'm here mate. I promised to never leave," Youko murmured calmly.

"I remember. Inu Yasha tried to… There was so much blood."

"Hush, koi, Yusuke will take care of Inu Yasha."

"I couldn't find you, he said you left. I don't want you to leave."

Youko pulled a seed from his hair and set in her hand, giving it his energy so it grew and wrapped around her finger like a ring. The fragile vines were golden with a little bit of a reddish tint. Taking a small emerald out her let the tendrils add it as the ring's center stone.

"This is the very first thing I've ever successfully stole during my life as a bandit. As long as you wear this ring, I will return to you," he whispered.

"Okay."

Youko gave her a loving squeeze.

"The barrier has been dispelled. Go, Yusuke and Hiei should be done fighting by now, they will take care of you until I finish here. Start planning a wedding," Youko suggested.

"A wedding?" Kagome sputtered.

"Our wedding. I have no intention of leaving you ever. I will use any means necessary to bind you to me," Youko replied.

Kagome blinked and a shy smile crossed her blushing face. She stood on her tippy toes and gave Youko a quick kiss.

:Yusuke and Hiei:

Yusuke punched Inu Yasha into a tree. A brown and a black blur dash around. Sometimes crashing together and sometimes the black blur would chase the brown blur. Yusuke took aim and shot multiple shotguns and disintegrated Inu Yasha. Both the blurs stopped and Koga toppled over in pieces.

"That was easy," Yusuke muttered.

:Kagome and Kurama:

"I love you Kurama," she whispered against his lips.

She broke away and ran to Yusuke and Hiei. Youko grinned inwardly as he watched her, and then he turned to Takenaga who had finally escaped the vines that Youko had sent to trap him.

"You dare interrupt me!" Takenaga growled.

"You can sense it, I've claimed her. Any youkai should be able to tell."

"You dare claim what's mine. You must die," said Takenaga.

"I was about to say the very same thing."

A sword formed in Takenaga's hand and Youko a blood red rose from his hair.

"Flower power?" Takenaga taunted.

"Rose whip."

The rose transformed into a long thorny whip. Takenaga move to attack first, Youko blocked with the hilt of his whip. The sword turned from solid to liquid and reformed after passing through the whip hilt, slashing a thin cut on Youko's chest.

"Like my sword?" Takenaga inquired.

"A sword formed from water, that's very creative of you. You've forgotten one thing though," Youko replied coldly.

"And that would be?"

Youko flicked his wrist and the thorny whip snapped around Takenaga's sword. The sword immediately changed into water to escape the whips hold. The water was absorbed into the whip.

"Plant drink water," Youko said plainly.

Takenaga sliced his hand through the air and a blade of water streaked towards Youko. The kitsune dodged and smoke poured from his sleeves, creating a screen of smoke.

:Kagome:

"I remember this," Yusuke muttered.

Kagome tugged sharply on his sleeve when she saw Youko disappear.

"Is he uninjured?" She demanded.

"I don't know Kagome, I can't see through the smoke any better than you can," Yusuke answered crossly.

As soon as he spoke the words he regretted opening his mouth. Kagome gave him a watery glare and smacked his shoulder.

"If he gets hurt I'm going to out him in the hospital Yusuke," she threatened.

"Calm down girl, Kurama will be fine," Hiei interrupted.

"I know but I feel better when I threaten Yusuke," Kagome said with a sniffle.

The smoke cleared away and Kurama stood in the spot he had disappeared from, he was once again in his human form. He wasn't alone either, an ugly tree like thing was wrapped around Takenaga. Curiously Kagome ran to the tree and examined it thoroughly.

"Kagome get away from that!" Yusuke shouted.

"Why it's just an ugly tree," Kagome called.

Kagome poked the tree and was shocked when a pink light traveled through the tree's bark to hit Takenaga who gave a cry of pain.

"Did I do that? I'm terribly sor- Hey you tried to take me away from Kurama! You deserve that you rotten, no good…" Kagome ranted.

"Yusuke ignored Kagome and looked curiously at Kurama.

"What the hell was that?" He demanded.

"The sin tree would never attack its master, the same applies for its master's mate. Some of her purifying energy was borrowed by the tree to attack Takenaga," Kurama explained.

He cast a fond look at his mate.

"If your mother was around what would she say? I bet she would be very disappointed in you Takenaga," Kagome finished.

Kurama shook his head at Kagome's lecture and walked up behind her. He pulled her into his arms, locking his arms around her small waist. Kagome closed her mouth and peered up at him.

"Hello Kurama."

"Hi."

Kagome twisted in his embrace and buried her face in his chest, ignoring the blood on his clothes.

"I was worried Kurama. I trust you but that doesn't mean I can't worry."

"I know koi, but even if I die I'll return to you some how. Did you get anywhere on the wedding plans?"

"You were serious?"

"I'd never kid about that, Kagome."

Kurama loosened his arms enough for her to pull back to see his face completely. She smiled up at him and he smirked down at her.

"Aishiteru, Kurama."

"Aishiteru, Kagome."

Yusuke scowled at them from the sidelines. Hiei looked on with a slight smile almost gracing his features.

"This is sickening," Yusuke muttered.

"Hn."

))Epilogue((

The sakura blossoms had started falling.

The wedding was being held at their special place at the park, the place that was once sight of their breakfast picnic. A small affair with family and close friends only.

Kurama appeared to be standing calmly at the altar, but inside he was all nerves. He hadn't seen Kagome all day and he didn't know if she was feeling too skittish to go on with the wedding.

The music started and the flower girl danced down the aisle scattering rose petals of all colors in her wake. The flower girl was Souta's girlfriend.

Next came Souta as the ring bearer, proudly walking to the altar. He stood on Kurama's side, across from his girlfriend. She winked at him causing him to blush the color of Kurama's hair.

Then came Keiko and Yusuke followed by Botan and Kuwabara. Keiko and Botan had become good friends with Kagome after Botan had overcome her jealousy over Kagome's engagement to Kurama. The two were serving as bride's maids in ice blue light purple.

As soon as they reached the altar Yukina in an ice blue dress came down aisle accompanied by Kurama's best man and her big brother, Hiei. Yukina and Kagome were the best of friends. Both loved scheming and caring for the men in their lives, well for Yukina it was her brother.

Yukina smiled brightly as she took her spot and the music changed. Kurama found his found his eyes glue as Kagome stared towards him.

(Our beautiful bride)

((Our perfect mate))

Her eyes were scared and she suddenly stopped walking three-fourths of the way to the altar.

(Hiei)

((What's wrong, look and tell us!))

-Hn-

Hiei looked at Kagome and the turned to Kurama.

-She wants to move, but she terrified. Go Fox, get her-

Taking a calming breath Kurama stepped away from the altar and walked to Kagome. He stopped in front of her and held his hand out to him.

She looked up at him, teary eyes pleading. Kurama gazed lovingly down at her and mouthed the words 'trust me, I love you' to her. Kagome nodded and smiled.

Kagome placed her hand in his and they walked the rest of the way to the altar together. The audience sighed at the romance of the moment.

Koenma and Sesshomaru were standing at behind the priest. They would witness and make their marriage legal in all realms. Sesshomaru had finally contacted them in the fall, the month after Ji-chan died. Kagome was happy though she missed Shippo who was in the United States on business for Shippo.

The rest of the ceremony past and before he knew it, Kurama was kissing his bride. They would now be together for eternity, thanks to Koenma, Sesshomaru, and Youko's persistence.

"So what should we do now," Kagome asked against his lips as the guest abandoned them as they were too caught up in each other.

Kurama straightened and smirked down at her, mischief, lust, and love shining in his eyes.

"We can.." Kurama trailed off, but finished his suggestion with a suggestive wink.

Kagome turned pink then pulled him down so she could give him another kiss. Her emerald and tendril ring sparkled in the setting sun from its place on her left ring finger.

She was joined with her heroic kitsune thief, just as he was bound to his loving and beautiful miko. Happily ever after could wait a while, they had more interesting things to do. After a long and hope losing journey, Kagome had found someone who would give her the stars that she once thought so distant. And after his death as the greatest thief in the Makai, Kurama had stolen the greatest treasure he could ever hope to find.

((-)) One day I will give you even the most distant stars ((-))

: End Story :

: Author's Note :

This is the longest this I have ever written for a single post… It's thirty-six pages long. I like it though, except I think I rushed the relationship. It takes she doesn't know his name until page ten to give you an idea.

So I'm probably going to post two stories and work on them at the same time, soon. The reason for this is that my fan fiction 'project' has to be prewritten, so before I post I want the three or four chapters ahead to be ready so I don't screw up the plot line or leave too much out.

As soon I post the first chapters for these stories I'm probably going to update three times a month. Once for my 'project' and twice for the other one. That is unless I got a break because then I'll try and update more, but I'm going to disappear for a while before that.

Till we meet again, Ja ne.


End file.
